


无法抑制

by Sandra101



Category: Giotto - Fandom, Tsunayoshi Swada
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 20:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17515271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandra101/pseuds/Sandra101





	无法抑制

房门被踹开的时候，泽田纲吉还做着梦呢，这一声把他从梦里面给拉了回来，还硬生生卡在了关键时刻。  
他从床上歪歪扭扭摔下来滚到里包恩脚边的时候，其实是很感激的，至少他的老师很及时打断了他那个不可描述的梦。  
喉咙有些干渴，从地上爬起来，正好看到里包恩黑着脸，手里还端着杯水，另一只手拿着白色的药片，下意识的就想去要水杯。  
里包恩冷着脸“啪”的一声将杯子重重放在床头柜上：“你出门是不是没带脑子？”  
纲吉干笑了两声，他心虚的时候习惯摸摸鼻子，眼睛飘向其他方向，脑子里寻找着让老师消气的理由。  
“那什么………..”  
“彭格列是黑手党家族，你永远不知道会不会有人背叛，首领会议这么大的事情你也敢忘记这个！？”说完他举起手里的白色药片，那是夏马尔给纲吉准备的抑制剂药片，毕竟针管戴在身上还是很容易被人发现。  
泽田纲吉，彭格列的第十代首领，是从初代至今唯一一位Omega首领，这件事曾经只有他非常要好的朋友知道，但是十八岁那年才参加过继承仪式，他就迎来了发.情期，整个彭格列都知道了这件事。  
从此以后他过上了每隔一段时间就要打抑制剂的生活。  
结果昨天的首领会议他居然忘记把药片带在身上，导致会议开到一半的时候发作，在场的都是alpha，跟随而来的狱寺立刻打断会议，说十代目不舒服需要休息。泽田纲吉迷迷糊糊撑到休息室，就立刻昏了过去，同为Omega的狱寺因为已经被爱人标记，所以并没有带抑制剂这种东西，又不能和别人说，一直挨到了晚上等着里包恩来。  
到了这种关键时刻居然连药片都忘记带在身上，里包恩当然很生气，连同狱寺也跟着挨了顿骂，首领忘记，左右手也跟着忘记。  
“我下次一定记得，里包恩你就消消气吧。”纲吉叹了口气，“我也不是故意忘记的，可能是睡迷糊了吧。”  
里包恩听着纲吉的话，心里一阵怒火，但是话到了嘴边却什么也没说出来，走过去，俯身摸了摸纲吉的额头，明显有些发烫，脸色也微红，心里咯噔一下：“你刚刚………”  
做了个奇怪的梦啊老师！！！！纲吉决定还是不要说出来的好，也不要在脑子里回想，老师的读心术是个甩不掉的挂，立刻就会知道怎么回事？  
“没、没睡好。”  
知道他最爱的徒弟在说谎，冷冷哼了一声，把药片递了过去。  
纲吉从小就知道自己是Omega，又因为自己胆小自卑，学习成绩也不好，一度觉得自己这样的身份是最没用的，直到突然有一天得知了自己是彭格列十代首领后补，还认识了同样是Omega的狱寺，才重拾信心。  
所以，狱寺隼人对他来说，不仅仅是同伴是挚友是下属，更是打开他心结的人。  
吞下抑制剂药片，又喝光了杯子里的水，看了眼时间是七点半，头昏昏沉沉的回了床上。  
身体的热度渐渐降了下来，但一想到梦里面的时候他就又觉得身体开始发热。  
“泽田？”  
熟悉的声音在耳边响起，和梦里面一样，称呼却不同，那人在梦里面温柔的喊着他的名字：纲。  
两人的身体交缠在一起，热度不断上升，仿佛现实一般的触感，黏腻、灼热，牙齿啃咬着皮肤，最后停在了脖子上的腺体，张口狠狠咬了下去。  
然后里包恩就带着怒火踹开了房门，梦被打断。  
“泽田，你没事儿吧？”  
微凉的手动作轻柔的摸了摸小继承人的额头，热度退去所以没有什么异常，倒是流了很多汗，不仅如此，空气中还弥漫着微弱的甜腻的味道。  
身为alpha，对这种气味非常敏感。  
被触碰的纲吉立马坐起身：“初、初代！？”  
实体化更加完整了。  
眼前的男人——一直存于彭格列指环中的初代的意志，不知从什么开始，每次出来都会有部分渐渐实体，他们可以触碰到对方，可以像普通人那样交流。  
该不会被发现了吧！？纲吉心里一阵慌乱，梦里面的事情再一次想起来，两个主角一个是他，一个就是眼前的初代首领。  
“泽田你怎么了，好像不舒服，要不要我今天帮你处理文件，你今天就好好休息一下好吗？”初代关心他的继承人，一直以来他都能感受到纲吉的认真，有时候从指环里出来就会看到继承人趴在办公桌上睡着，脸上满是疲惫。  
那个时候初代想，假如自己有实体就好了，就能帮他分担这些，也许是上天听到了他的愿望，他的身体一天天变成实体。  
纲吉摇摇头：“没事儿的，就是之前太累了，我再睡一会儿就行了，文件最近不多，而且晚上还要去参加晚会。”  
初代微微一笑，伸手揉揉那头浅棕色的头发：“纲，你已经很努力了，谢谢你，我很喜欢现在的彭格列。”  
纲。  
和梦里面一样。  
纲吉下意识的往后躲，伸手拍开初代的手，随后很尴尬的摸摸鼻子，道歉：“初代对不起，睡迷糊了。”  
“说了不要叫我初代，叫我Giotto就好了，我不觉得我们之间隔阂这么大，况且我们本来就是有血缘关系的啊。”初代先是一愣，察觉出纲吉果然有事情瞒着，但还是选择了什么都不问。  
其实空气中的味道让他隐约有了些猜测，不过不是很确定。  
“恩，Giotto。”纲吉笑眯眯的喊了一声，其实纲吉自己也不愿意一直喊初代，大约是相处久了的缘故吧。  
两人在清晨又聊了一会儿，纲吉觉得热度完全退去，心里也平静下来，决定下楼吃些东西就去工作，再找个时间去找夏马尔检查一下身体。  
关于发情期每隔一段时间就到来这件事，身为父亲的泽田家光也曾经和纲吉单独谈过，希望能尽快找一个可以托付终身的alpha。纲吉是首领，但Omega的体质仍旧会有一些不方便，再这么下去总有一天连抑制剂都会失效，他绝对不希望最爱的儿子被一个没有感情的人标记。  
大约是从内心抗拒着这件事，纲吉一直没有遇到可以托付终身的人，也没有心思去找。  
有谁能优秀过初代首领Giotto呢？  
想到这里的纲吉脸腾地红了起来，狠狠吸了口气希望能够冷静下来，他究竟是为什么会想到初代呢？  
一直胡思乱想到了晚上，纲吉处理完最后一封邮件后，看了看时间，发现该出发去最近刚刚同盟的家族参加舞会，礼服助理已经选好，放在了沙发上等他换好。  
衣服是全意大利最好的设计师设计的，看上去和初代那身有些相似，领边用金丝嵌了纲吉的名字。  
出发前他犹豫一下，虽然早上吃了抑制剂药片，但是想到里包恩那张脸，就打了个冷战，也是为了自己好，还是把剩下的药片装了起来。  
“走。”  
今天狱寺出任务，陪同的是云雀，他早早就站在门外等着了。  
“啊，云雀你等很久了吧？我们走吧。”  
云雀有所指的看了眼纲吉的脖子，眼里是警告，今天舞会人很多，不管是谁都得提防一下。  
“放心吧没事的，不是还有你在吗？要不你让骸也跟着？”夫夫合作他会更安全点儿吧？  
云雀哼了一声就走在了前面。  
两人开车到了同盟家族，舞会已经开始，还有各个家族的高层人士陆续进去，大部分人都携着女伴，也有一两个是独自一人或者带着下属。  
才一进去，就有人迎了上来，老实说纲吉还真的认真想了一下，不过很可惜并没有想起来对方是谁，不是他脸盲，是压根儿就没想着记下来。  
“啊哈哈哈，年轻的彭格列的十代首领，我们又见面了，上次一别可真是太久了，我可是日日夜夜都想着您呢。”那人一副虚伪嘴脸，目光中隐约透着贪婪，看起来很想给纲吉来一个大大的拥抱，但是碍于最强守护者在场，他的手还是缩了回去。  
时间久了，纲吉也习惯了这样的场景，他礼貌性的笑了笑：“您好，很高兴见到您。”  
没说名字是因为他实在想不起来名字。  
“要不要一起喝一会儿？”对方做了个喝酒的动作，还故作俏皮的眨了眨眼。  
我不是颜值狗但是这个人真的好丑啊！！！！纲吉在心里狠狠地吐槽了一下，等他反应过来那人已经把酒杯送过来了。  
“谢谢，不过我今天不能多喝，还有更多的文件等着我处理。”纲吉接过酒杯，酒的香味刺激着嗅觉，他觉得这杯酒香的有些过分。  
倒是云雀没什么反应，好像完全没有闻到一样站在一旁，眼神冷冷地看着那个男人。  
“您还真是忙碌啊，不过一杯应该没事儿吧？”  
“不。”纲吉举了举杯子，仍然没有喝下去，而对方的目光倒是很期待。他左手背到身后，朝着云雀摇了摇手指。  
云雀走过去。  
纲吉趁着那人转身和一个女人调笑，小声对云雀说：“查一查。”  
云雀没动，纲吉知道他是在担心，摇摇头。  
“我已经吃过药了，没事儿的，你去吧。”纲吉还拍拍西服口袋，证明自己不仅吃过药了还把药给带来了，“话说你有没有觉得这酒特别香？”  
云雀眼中流露出一丝疑惑：“没有。”  
“是吗？”纲吉验证似的，使劲儿闻了闻，此时此刻他还不知道这一举动完全是在作死，催促着云雀赶紧去，表示接下来自己完全能应对。  
云雀一走，那些远远望着纲吉的其他家族高层就凑了过来，你一句他一句的套着近乎，要不是纲吉手里已经有了酒杯，他们肯定又要递酒杯了。  
“吉斯特，你的眼睛都要黏在年轻的彭格列身上了。”一个中年男人打趣道，这个时候纲吉才知道第一个和他打招呼的人叫什么？  
吉斯特立刻哈哈大笑：“嘿，哈尔你这家伙，这么说彭格列可是要误会了，不过两个alpha是产生不了什么火花的，对吧十代首领？”  
纲吉只是回了一个微笑，不知道怎么的，他觉得吉斯特的话有点儿别扭。  
酒的香气越来越浓重，纲吉觉得口干舌燥的想要喝水，举起杯子的时候发觉那是酒，就从经过的侍从那里拿了一杯白开水一口气喝了下去。  
好干。  
纲吉松了松领带，仿佛这样他的呼吸就能顺畅一些，明明会场里面开着冷风，他还是觉得燥热。  
“抱歉，我需要去一下洗手间，你们先聊。”纲吉向正在聊天的各位致歉。  
吉斯特指着某一方向：“往那边走就可以了。”  
“谢谢。”纲吉放下酒杯就匆匆向着洗手间的方向走去，走到门口见有侍从经过，又要了一杯白开水。  
洗手间非常安静，没有人，纲吉的脚步已经有些不稳了，他关上门，双手撑在洗手池的台子上。  
真是糟糕，明明吃过药了。  
这几天正是发情期，但以往吃过药之后都能恢复，唯独这一次。  
属于Omega的气味充斥着整个洗手间。  
纲吉掏出药片，正要吃下去的时候，洗手间的门被人推开，接着是关门锁门的声音，他这才反应过来刚刚居然忘记把门锁起来！  
“恩……..”  
来人深呼吸了一口气，似乎非常享受这里面Omega的气味，纲吉手里一抖，白色药片掉进洗手池。  
“看来抑制剂也不过如此。”吉斯特笑眯眯的看着纲吉，“年轻的彭格列十代似乎快要撑不住了，我说，都已经二十一岁了，在这么下去可是对身体不好，不如由我代劳吧？您也不希望自己身体有什么问题是不是？”  
Alpha的气息和Omega的气息混合在一起，纲吉只觉得腿一软，几乎要瘫坐在地上。  
“那杯酒有问题。”纲吉的声音沉了下来。  
“果然被发现了，真可惜您没有喝下去，这可是我花了很多心思为您准备的，里面是催情的药剂，您一定奇怪为什么只有您才能闻到对吧？”吉斯特的表情在纲吉看起来特别的欠揍，“您的守护者是位beta，是闻不到的，这种药剂只针对Omega。真让人吃惊，当我知道您是位Omega的时候，就在想，假如有一天得到您，那该多好。”  
“滚。”  
“您别这么说啊，我也是好意。”吉斯特向前走了几步，纲吉也跟着退了几步。  
“我说，滚。”浅棕色的眼眸渐渐染上大空火焰的颜色，但是他燃不起火焰了，发情的症状让他身体渐渐失去力气，很快就能被对方制服。  
吉斯特的气息，令人作呕，纲吉很难想象一会儿他要躺在这个男人的身下，那双手已经伸了过来，触碰肩膀，那触感让他浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“年轻的……咦？啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！”随着骨头轻脆的声音，吉斯特忍不住发出惨叫，他想不到已经处于发情状态的泽田纲吉，居然轻而易举的折断了他的手臂，紧接着另一条手臂也跟着被折断。  
整个身体摔在地上，右脸贴着地面，脖子被脚用几乎要碾压断的力气踩着，呼哧呼哧喘着粗气，完全没有可以起来反抗的力气。  
该死的彭格列，都是怪物，明明是Omega却可以将他一个alpha狠狠踩在地上。  
“放…….”  
“真是愚蠢的草食动物。”  
门明明已经锁上了！  
吉斯特转动着眼珠，企图看清楚，接着洗手间门的门把手扔在了面前，看来是被彭格列最强守护者给拆了。  
“云雀……”纲吉的声音里带着颤抖。  
云雀一把揪起双臂骨折的吉斯特，只用了三分的力气将他从洗手间踹了出去——这种喽啰还不需要全力。巨大的撞击声惊动了会场的人们，纷纷看过去，但云雀恭弥的出现让大家缩了回去，当个什么都不知道的宾客继续欢声笑语。  
纲吉见云雀带着吉斯特离开洗手间，全身的力气像是一瞬间被抽走，噗通一声跪坐在了地上，药片撒了一地。  
不行了。  
谁来……谁来…….  
Giotto……  
“泽田！”一团橙金色的火焰燃起，金发男人从火焰中走出，蹲下身去扶。  
纲吉一头撞进金发男人的怀中，死死抓着那毫无一丝褶皱的西服。  
空气中是浓重的甜腻气息，Giotto的脑子嗡的一下，终于意识到自己早上的猜测没有错，他的继承人，他的小家伙根本不是alpha，而是个还未被标记的Omega。看那满地的药片就知道小家伙一直吃药片抑制着发情。  
该死！！！  
他该死的喜欢着小继承人的气息！  
恨不得此时此刻将人压到在地上标记。  
“gio……”纲吉的声音在Giotto听来带着无尽的诱惑。  
“泽、纲，你能起来吗？”  
纲吉在他怀里摇摇头，他不可否认Giotto的气息让人安心又舒服，想要更加靠近，最好是融合在一起。  
被这样想法吓到，纲吉一边希望着一边厌恶这样想的自己，抓着西服的手收紧，生怕Giotto讨厌他立刻离开他。  
“对不起。”  
纲吉的声音里带着哭腔。  
“对不起，我骗了你，我不是alpha，我不是………”  
我是个Omega。  
手机震动，但是泽田纲吉已经没有心思去看，Giotto一手抱着纲吉，一手帮他拿出手机看信息，经常从指环里出来和继承人接触，也熟知了现代的一些东西。  
是云雀发来的，说狱寺回来了，就在外面等着，让纲吉先吃药，马上回去找夏马尔。  
看来都知道纲吉的事情，唯独他Giotto什么都不知道。  
他捡起瓶子，里面还存留着一颗药片，纲吉的情况已经不容乐观，倒在手心，放进纲吉口中，端起台子上的水杯喝了一口水，抬起纲吉的下巴将水渡了过去。  
“咳咳……”  
看着纲吉咽下药片，Giotto保持着理智结束了这个看起来是帮助吃药的吻，告诉自己不该这样，一把将人抱起来冲了出去。  
没有人发现这一情况，这大概是云雀采取了什么措施，Giotto来不及多想，抱着人冲出了会场，外面停着家族的车，里面坐着云雀和狱寺。  
“十代目！！！！”  
狱寺见状要冲出去。  
Giotto拉开车门：“开车，快点！”  
初代的出现尽管让人惊讶，但纲吉的情况不允许还有时间想其他，等待两人坐稳关好车门，狱寺一踩油门，快速开回了彭格列。  
里包恩看到初代抱着已经神志不清的纲吉的时候，心里的怒火立刻燃起来：“蓝波，去给我把夏马尔叫过来！”  
“你怎么样？”Giotto低声问着。  
“回房间…….”  
Giotto将纲吉抱回了房间，安置好后准备去浴室拿个毛巾敷一敷，虽然没什么太大的用处，但至少能降降温。  
一粒药片已经没用了，纲吉的情况越来越严重，与此同时Omega的气味入侵着Giotto的大脑，和理智做着斗争，作为一个成熟稳重的初代首领，他终究保持着理性。  
不能碰，绝对不能碰。  
“纲？”  
还没来得及去浴室，就被纲吉那没什么力气的手拉住衣角。  
“不要。”  
“什么？”  
“求你……”  
不要离开我。  
“纲！？”  
纲吉挣扎着从床上起身，结果一个不稳扑进Giotto的怀中，两人齐齐摔倒，带着身后的椅子还有临时放在上面的东西一起撒了一地。  
巨大的撞击的声惊动了门外的大伙，狱寺急的要冲进去，被黑着脸的里包恩一把拉住，呵斥不准进去。  
从看到抱着纲吉的初代就发觉事情不对劲了。  
“gio。”甜腻的声音在耳边响起。  
“泽田。”Giotto隐忍着，连同称呼都改了回去，“听话，起来回去床上，我去找你的医生给你开药，好吗？”  
滚烫的眼泪低落，顺着Giotto的脸颊向下滑，隐没在地毯中，扑在他身上的纲吉哭了。  
然后他哭着说：“gio，我想要……”  
“泽田！”  
“我想要你……”  
该死，他真的要撑不住了！！  
他一把将人推倒在地，两人的姿势颠倒，变成了纲吉躺在下面，脸上的泪痕和Omega发情时诱人的表情，让Giotto的理智也跟着破碎。  
他想要他。  
非常想要。  
将泽田纲吉标记，让泽田纲吉成为他的人，融合在一起。  
等他回过神来的时候，两人的唇舌已经交缠在一起，大约是接吻的方式太过野蛮，当唇齿相撞咯破皮，口腔里都是血的味道。  
Giotto清醒过来。  
这都干了些什么？他对他的继承人干了什么！？  
“gio？”  
纲吉的嗓子有些沙哑，带着浓重的情欲的气息，信息素毫无保留的释放着，某个难以启齿的部位开始分泌液体。  
纲吉并没有完全失去自我意识，他很清楚刚刚和Giotto做了什么，不仅仅是双方信息素混合在一起的缘故，从潜意识里，他是希望Giotto此时此刻能做些什么？可是Giotto停了下来，从地毯上站起来，一脸的自责和懊恼。  
啊，对了。  
年轻的刚刚步入二十一岁的十代首领，终于想起一直对Giotto——这位彭格列传奇的感情，那不仅仅是崇拜。  
一个埋藏在心里，利用那些繁忙努力忘掉的，对他来说太渺小的暗恋。  
可是那人现在推开他，站的远远的。  
大约是因此恼羞成怒了，原本因为发情期的到来而燃不起来的火焰，呼的一下燃起，尽管这看起来有些无理，他还是冲着Giotto挥过去拳头。  
“泽田！”  
桌子上的东西掉了一地，风先生从中国回来带给纲吉的瓷器摔得粉碎，文件纸张到处都是，有些已经撒上了水，看不清楚究竟什么内容。  
Giotto：？？？？？  
#我们家孩子一言不合就揍祖宗，怎么办在线等，急！#  
截住的拳头并不是那么软绵绵，纲吉看起来像是在闹脾气，好好一个房间成了战场，到处是倒下的家具和破碎的物件，这一动静吓得门外的狱寺他们小心脏都不好了。  
这是结合呢还是爷孙相爱相杀呢！？  
Giotto躲闪着纲吉的攻击，心里庆幸这熊孩子没放大招，否则这个房间就彻底不能住了。  
“爷爷啊！”  
“.…..”  
纲吉一个熊抱，Giotto脚下一滑，两人再一次摔在了一起，下意识的为了不让纲吉受伤，将人死死抱在怀里，自己的背部先着了地，结果咯到了什么物件碎片，疼的他直抽冷气。  
而罪魁祸首泽田纲吉，直起身来骑在Giotto的身上，居高临下，一脸“爷爷你看我都这样了真的不做吗？”的表情，Giotto沉默了一下，捂住了脸。  
太可爱！  
所以说都投怀送抱了为什么要矜持啊？纲吉越来越觉得委屈，亏得他还趁着Giotto不注意把喂进嘴里的抑制剂药片吐出去，虽然让夏马尔背了药片越来越没用的锅。  
“泽田…….”Giotto深吸了一口气，“纲，你知道你在干什么吗？为什么瞒着我不告诉我你是个Omega？”  
纲吉不说话，维持着骑坐在Giotto身上的姿势，就那么看着。  
“爷爷你闭嘴。”  
说完低下身去接吻，非常笨拙的方式，胡乱的啃咬着，野蛮极了。  
Giotto在心里骂了句脏话，起身将人抱起来，准备往床那边走去，被纲吉制止。  
“在这里，就在这里。”纲吉那柔软的头发蹭在Giotto皮肤上，痒痒的，亦带着挑逗的意味。  
接吻、啃咬，不一会儿纲吉的脖子甚至锁骨都印下了非常明显的吻痕，因为太舒服，纲吉口中不断流泻出呻吟声，仰起头方便Giotto继续亲吻。  
Giotto伸手，动作轻柔的抚摸着纲吉的脖子，寻找腺体所在。  
“找到了。”  
初代低声在继承人耳边提示，也不知道是真的听见了还是下意识就这么做，纲吉的头稍稍偏向左边，Giotto凑过去，牙齿若有若无的摩擦着，等待着一个咬下去的合适的机会。  
高定的西服就这么被扯开，皱皱巴巴的扔在一旁，衬衫扣子掉了两颗，领带松松垮垮套在领子上，Giotto修长的手指扯掉领带，解开仅剩的扣子，将纲吉更多的皮肤暴露在空气中。  
接着是皮带，西裤，还有内裤。  
尽管拥有了实体，他依旧是戒指中的意志，所以没有正常人的体温，Giotto那带着凉意的手指在纲吉火热的皮肤上来回游走，然后啃咬亲吻，留下更多的吻痕。  
“快……”  
纲吉此时已经没办法将话说的完整。  
“呜……gio，求求你，快点儿。”  
可Giotto并不着急，亲吻够了，将视线停留在小纲吉上，低头将整个吞了进去，冰凉的舌头舔舐着柱体，然后是顶端，吞吞吐吐，那欲望越来越硬，顶端流泻出一些白色液体。  
大约是忍不住了。  
Giotto坏心眼的用牙齿时轻时重咬着柱体，刺激着。  
赤身裸体躺在地毯上，纲吉朦胧间，还以为这是延续梦境，Giotto就和梦里一样，直到后面被一根手指小幅度进出的抠弄着，他才明白这不是在做梦，他真的正在和Giotto进行结合。  
真好闻，空气里都是属于Giotto的alpha信息素，好闻极了，纲吉一边享受后面抠弄的酥麻感，一边贪婪的吸收着信息素。  
“等…….！”  
纲吉终于忍不住刺激，射了出来，他挣扎着想要推开Giotto，但并没有成功，不留一滴的全部射进了Giotto的口中。  
“你在干什么？”是带着情欲气息的询问。  
Giotto将所有吞咽下去，末了还微微一笑，舌尖舔掉嘴角的残留，比起纲吉，他的动作更加色气，更像是在引诱纲吉。  
还没等纲吉不好意思完，双腿被抬起，然后幅度很大的分开，那羞耻的部位一览无遗的展现在初代面前。  
液体渗出更多，洞口一伸一缩的像是邀请Giotto进去。  
“别着急，亲爱的。”手指毫不费力的整根戳了进去，有轻有重的抠弄着，寻找某一点，触碰到后纲吉的身体紧绷，双脚蜷缩，双手紧紧抓着地毯，刚才还紧咬的嘴唇松开，发出一声惊呼，带着颤抖。  
因为太过刺激，眼角流下生理盐水。  
“一个根本不够对不对？”Giotto说完，又增加了一根手指。  
两根，三根甚至四根，四根手指在里面搅动着，每每触碰到那一点，纲吉都忍不住尖叫。  
就在纲吉非常享受这种感觉的时候，Giotto的动作停了下来，然后四根手指全部抽出，突如其来的空虚感让纲吉难受极了，抱怨的抬脚踹过去，只可惜这一动作太过软绵绵，被Giotto一把抓住。  
“想要吗？”  
纲吉哼哼唧唧的，算是在回答。  
“回答我，你想要吗？”  
“想。”  
纲吉毫不犹豫的开口，他想要Giotto的那个进入身体，狠狠的刺穿，将精液灌满，做到怀孕。  
如此羞耻放荡的想法在纲吉的脑海中挥之不去，他已经顾不得什么不好意思了，反正那也都是之后才去想的。  
“想什么？”  
明知故问。  
“进来，gio，求你了，进来。”  
带着不是很明显的哭腔，求着。  
当那巨大弹跳出来并且恶劣的摩擦着洞口时，纲吉难受的扭动着腰。  
“快…….”  
“老实点儿，我还不想第一次就把你弄伤了。”Giotto动作并不重的拍了一下纲吉的屁股，顶端顶在入口处，稍稍进入一点儿便退出，反反复复。  
液体渗出更多，滴落在地毯上，大腿根也蹭上不少，随着液体渗出的增加，纲吉Omega的信息素更加浓重。  
仅仅是进入一点儿，纲吉也能感受到那根究竟有多大，说不害怕那是假的，如此巨大的东西刺进去，一定非常痛。  
轻柔的吻落在纲吉的额头、眼睛、下巴、脖子以及胸口，让刚刚因为紧张害怕而紧绷的身体渐渐进入放松状态，同时也将那根巨大抵在洞口。  
“放松，亲爱的，放松。”  
“进来吧，没事儿的，gio，进来我的身体。”纲吉看着压在他身上的男人说，同时感受到洞口蓄势待发的那根。  
Giotto眼神一暗，紧紧抓着纲吉两只脚的脚踝，那根巨大一口气刺了进去，洞口被大大撑开，尽管有液体做润滑，也用手指开拓过，那巨大还是令纲吉疼的脸色一白，大声尖叫，那地方像是被狠狠撕裂一般。  
Giotto的身体稍稍直起一些，纲吉猜出是怎么回事，摇摇头：“别，我不要你退出去，我没事儿。”  
“还疼不疼？”  
Giotto动作缓慢的动了动，还是引起了疼痛，如此反复动作缓慢抽插，从一开始的疼痛到了酥酥麻麻的感觉，每动一下，又疼又酥麻的感觉像是一道电流，从脊背直冲大脑，纲吉口中再次流泻细细碎碎的呻吟声。  
“喊出来，纲。”  
感受到后面终于开始习惯尺寸，Giotto将巨大一点点退出，刺激着内壁。  
“喊出来我就给你奖励。”  
“啊……恩啊…….”  
纲吉喊了出来。  
“gio，别…….”  
刚退出去的巨大猛地重新插入，引得纲吉又是一阵尖叫，撞击在某一点的时候纲吉的身体几乎是要蜷缩在一起。  
快速的抽插，除了喊叫声就是抽插的水声，啪啪作响，液体渗出更多，纲吉扭着腰迎合Giotto抽插的动作，想要进入的更深更深，深到里面。  
一边抽插一边将人抱起来揽入怀中，啃咬着脖子的皮肤，再一次找到腺体的位置，伴随着一次又一次的冲刺，Giotto一口咬在了纲吉的脖子上，刺入皮肤咬破腺体，将属于Giotto.vongola的alpha信息素注入，标记了纲吉。  
“打开吧。”  
标记过后，Giotto轻声请求着。  
随着抽插，纲吉体内的另一个入口也打开，巨大也进入的更深，接着是更加猛烈的抽插，然后忽然停下来，在入口处，那根巨大终于成结，阻止入口的关闭，并且在里面不断射出精液，将之灌满。  
冰凉的液体灌入，纲吉的身体一阵抽搐。  
“呜啊…….够、够了，gio，够了，太多了，已经满了。”纲吉满脸泪水的摇晃着头，然而射精还没结束。  
持续了一会儿后，结消失，Giotto的巨大也退了出来，带出一股白色精液，地毯上大腿根上到处都是，房间里不仅仅是两人的信息素还有情欲的味道。  
纲吉躺在地上，急促的喘息着，但是这一切的都还没结束，发情期的结合，时间为三天，也就是说这三天里他要一直和Giotto做爱。  
巨大还没有软下来的趋势，没等纲吉缓过来，再一次插了进去，开始了新的一轮抽插。  
“gio……”  
……………………….  
“醒了？”  
多么熟悉的场景啊。  
纲吉眨眨眼，决定闭眼装死，可刚才一睁眼就看见老师那张黑的不能再黑的脸，纲吉选择昏死过去，可现在没这个选项。  
“醒了给我麻溜从床上起来。”  
这不好吧老师！  
纲吉还是爬了起来，腰间的酸痛让他差点儿从床上摔下去，可真够难受的！大约是昏睡期间帮他洗了身体，身上不再黏腻，也没了爱欲的味道，除了身上一直没消除的吻痕，已经换上了干净的衬衫和裤子。  
“唔。”  
“这三天过得不错啊泽田纲吉。”  
卧槽直逼重点啊他能不能选择拒绝回答？纲吉刚伸出腿要下床，听到这话就缩了回去，想着直挺挺躺床上装昏过去是不是更好一些。  
里包恩翘着二郎腿坐在椅子上双手抱臂：“出息啊泽田纲吉，跟初代滚床单，现在你被他彻底标记了。”  
说到初代，纲吉从醒过来就没看见他的alpha，Giotto并没有陪在身边。  
“别想了，他离开了，非常懊恼的跟我道歉，然后离开了。”里包恩指指纲吉手上的齿轮，“你觉得你还能感受到他吗？”  
很好，他真的什么都感受不到了。  
Giotto就这么丢下他，再也不肯出现。  
“收拾好下楼，一会儿去夏马尔那里看看情况，然后工作，你已经积攒了三天了。”说完里包恩起身，头也不回的离开了房间。  
纲吉的房间被收拾的很干净，要不是那些摔碎的物件没有了以及浑身的酸痛，他真的以为一切都是梦。  
“对不起，里包恩。”纲吉对着已经关了的门道歉，他知道他的老师有多担心，却没有在那天冲进房间阻止，因为老师一直都知道，他心底的那个渺小的暗恋是怎么回事？  
他叹了口气，下床忍着酸痛走去浴室洗漱，冰冷的水拍打在脸上，更加清醒，手上的齿轮毫无反应，尽管他内心是多么期待。  
Giotto没有像往常一样回应，没有站在身边，笑眯眯的摸着他的头，喊他：泽田。  
什么都没有了。  
他收拾好，也换好衣服，坐在桌子前打开笔记本电脑，上了常去的八卦论坛，熟练的写了个帖子的标题：我爷爷是渣男，把我给上了之后就跑了。  
不过也没真的发出去，他就只是趴在桌子上，鼻子发酸。  
爷爷啊，回来好不好？  
标记完就跑算什么事情啊？  
这时敲门声响起。  
“纲。”  
是父亲的声音，纲吉心里咯噔一下，但事情既然发生了，就算他隐瞒，里包恩也不会什么都不说，况且三天都没出房间，想不知道都难。  
纲吉起身去开门，该面对的总要面对。

 

巨大的会议室坐满了人，都是些家族首领，这些年关于彭格列十代首领是Omega的传言不断，当年一个叫吉斯特的人到处宣扬这件事，直到现在都没人弄清楚是不是真的。  
年轻的男孩坐在首领的主位上，听着首领们不时的小声议论，彭格列的继承人有些不太高兴。  
“听说教父先生是Omega出身，是不是真的？”有人发问了，话音才落一群人就跟着嗤嗤的笑了起来，有的眼里是不屑，有的是猥琐，因为他们并没有听说泽田纲吉结婚或者有伴侣这件事。  
假如真的是Omega，那发起情来肯定不是他们的对手，想想就觉得美味。  
被恶心到的男孩不耐烦的砸了下嘴，食指弯曲敲敲桌面示意安静下来。  
“代理，你们首领还没出来吗？”  
男孩还没来得及说话，皮鞋踩在光滑大理石上的声音打破了不和谐的气氛，随着脚步声由远而近，身着黑色衣服披着披风的男人走了进来，头上燃着属于大空的橙色火焰，神色严肃，带着不可抵抗的威严，让那些本身就害怕教父的首领们缩了缩手脚。  
“父亲。”男孩起身，让出位子，让父亲坐在上面。  
父亲二字还没足够让人反应过来，男人双手交叉撑在桌子上，金色的眼睛扫视周围：“很感谢大家今天来我彭格列参加会议，但是……”  
旁边的男孩狠狠瞪了一眼刚才露出猥琐目光的家伙。  
“是谁说教父先生是Omega呢？”男人的笑容让在座的每一个人都打了个冷战，与此同时，属于alpha的强大气场充斥着整个会议室，让刚刚那些调笑的人感觉到了生命的危险。  
男孩耸了耸肩，觉得这帮人的怂样真是难看，侧身弯腰附在父亲的耳边，小声询问：“父亲，母亲呢？”  
他还以为来的是母亲呢。  
“书房闹别扭呢。”  
哦天哪！  
十一代继承人非常不雅观的翻了个白眼，说了句先走了就去了书房，门是半敞开的，刚好可以看到坐在临窗的书桌前的母亲。  
“母亲，刚刚父亲……”  
话还没说完，就迎面而来一阵抱怨。  
“当初居然联合里包恩还有我老爸坑我！我还真的以为渣了我然后跑回指环从此两不相见，我居然在浴室跟阿拉丁一样摩擦半天，就差念个咒语了！真过分！”  
彭格列的十代首领啪的合上书，越说越激动。  
一想起那年的事情就觉得被坑的很惨，万万没想到Giotto并没有不负责的回了指环，而是去找了泽田家光，希望家光能够把儿子托付给他，给予一生一世的幸福。  
所以说那天家光敲门，就是为的这件事，而且身后就跟着“渣男”爷爷。  
Yurio. Vongola再一次不雅的翻了个白眼——母亲又因为被禁止吃甜食跟父亲闹别扭了，不仅如此还拒绝出席会议。好在他家情况比较特殊，两人长得很像，那帮不长脑子的首领也都没近距离见过十代首领，所以父亲就临时充当了十代首领。  
哦，反正也不是第一次了。  
他看着絮絮叨叨抱怨的母亲，坐到了对面。  
“父亲说会议结束带你去甜品店。”  
Yurio坑了父亲。  
“真的？”  
“真的。”  
看，顺了毛的兔子。  
泽田纲吉笑眯眯的站起身，会议也该结束了，去接那个他所爱的男人吧。  
Giotto，和你在一起你真好。


End file.
